


Family Album

by Traumedic



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Big brother Yakko, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, I have big plans for this but for now I'm starting off slow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Right now it's all fluff....maybe not so much in the future idk, The warner parents!, Wakko's Wish, Wakko's Wish Universe, pre-wakko's wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumedic/pseuds/Traumedic
Summary: Snippets of the Warners lives before King Salazar attempts to rise to power.
Relationships: Angelina Warner/William Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Family Album

**Author's Note:**

> This short snippet came to me while studying up on vital signs and possible illnesses for the pediatric age range.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yakko wasn't exactly sure what to expect when his parents had informed him that they were going to have another child. Up until this point Yakko had been the one and only child, the center of attention. 

Part of Yakko had to admit it seemed exciting when both William and Angelina spoke of Yakko being a big brother; still, there was another part, an inherently childish and selfish part that couldn't help but be concerned at the notion that his parents would forget about him. He didn't voice that concern, though, worried that his parents would find such thoughts juvenile. 

Though wasn't Yakko a juvenile? Wouldn't such thoughts be par for the course given his age? 

Not exactly.  
One day, when he was much older, he'd ascend to the throne, and it would be his duty to put the people of Warnerstock before himself without hesitation. His tutors had been swift to remind him of such facts any time he'd begun to shirk his responsibilities or behave in a manner they deemed 'much too childish for a royal', even though he was just a child. 

As the months progressed, Angelina and William made sure to teach Yakko the basics of how to handle a baby correctly. As excited as Yakko was--he'd finally decided that a sibling was a good thing, he'd have someone to play with, after all--he found such lessons dull and an utter waste of his valuable time. Why did he have to learn how to hold something so small? 

"This is boring," Yakko complained, looking down at the doll in his hands. It was approximately the size Yakko had been when he was born, but he didn't know that. He just knew that learning things like _cradle the head and neck, no, not like that, like this_ and _don't make any sudden or jerky movements while holding a little one_ was, without a doubt, the biggest waste of his time, he'd rather listen to his father regale him with tales of his younger years as a knight. "Why do I have to do this? What's the point? I won't have to hold my sibling like this." 

His sibling surely would be just like him. In Yakko's mind a baby was less, well, a _baby_ and more like...a near carbon copy of himself, give or take a bow depending on if his sibling was a boy or a girl. 

Angelina was amused when Yakko voiced such a question. She sat down on a bench at the foot of Yakko's bed and wrapped an arm around his tiny shoulders and pulled him close once he sat beside her, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"You were tiny once. And your sibling will be small starting out." She informed him, her smile only grew when Yakko seemed surprised by such information. How could anyone be _that_ tiny, let alone himself at one time? It didn't seem real. 

Still, Yakko nodded, trying to wrap his head around it. His sibling would be oh-so-small, how would they be able to do anything? Would they even be able to play with him? He didn't hesitate in raising such a concern to his mother. "What does a baby even... _do_?" It was phrased in such a way that it was apparent he seemed to think a baby could be born one day, then don a suit and tie and head to work the next, even if that was something he, as a child, could not even do. 

"Babies cannot _do_ much." She responded, brushing his ever-present tuft of fur atop his head down, only for it to spring back up as soon as she stopped. "Even you, with your nearly endless energy, slept most of the time for the first few months." 

Angelina and William had to be reminded numerous times, by trained medical professionals, that the first few months were meant for babies to gain enough muscle to hold their own heads aloft, to be able to sit up, and roll around. It took a lot of muscle, especially seeing as they never had a need for said muscle until they were born. It was easier for others to tell them to remain calm than for them to actually _be_ calm. 

Yakko had been a babbling baby, attempting to talk much earlier than the head doctor had estimated for him. It was a trait that Yakko retained as he learned actual words. If Yakko wasn't trying to put in his two cents, then he was asking 'why' and other similar variants over and over until he gleaned everything he could. It was admirable and amusing to Angelina and William--even if it drove his tutors insane. 

For a moment, Angelina wondered if her next child would be the same, and if so, would that lead to arguing between her two children or would they be able to bounce their thoughts and endless chatter off of one another. She supposed there was only one way to truly find out. 

Yakko's face was scrunched as he spoke next, curiosity and confusion permeated his tone in equal measure. 

"Where do babies even come from?" He questioned. 

Angelina let out an amused huff, scant audible. "On that note, I believe it's time to say _goodnight_." 

"But why?" 

"Because it's late." Angelina responded, standing and walking over to the drawers in Yakko's room. She took a moment to look over the pajamas folded neatly before selecting a lavender colored onesie. 

"But I'm not tired." Yakko argued, hopping up and following his mother to stand next to her. 

"You will be as soon as you get into your pajamas and get into bed." She responded, looking down at him as he cocked his head slightly to the side. Between that and the way he held both hands behind his back, he looked like the spitting image of a younger William in that exact moment. 

The thought struck Angelina with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. She loved her husband and her son dearly, and she knew she'd love her next child just as fiercely. She couldn't help but feel blessed, or at least _very_ lucky. 

She set the pajamas down for just a moment to lean down and pick up Yakko. It wasn't quite as easy as it used to be, he was much larger than he used to be now, and he squirmed and laughed as she tickled him, both of them grinning as she did so. 

Angelina knew she would never tire of hearing her son laugh, and she hoped that she would never forget the way he grabbed her hand with both of his smaller ones to stop her tickling onslaught. 

"Tickling is illegal!" He exclaimed as Angelina shifted her hold on him now that she'd stopped tickling him. 

"Is that so?" She questioned, quirking a brow with a soft laugh. 

Yakko nodded, utterly solemn. "I have outlawed tickling!" 

"Oh, of course, your majesty." Angelina set Yakko down with care and gave an exaggerated curtsy. "How could I have forgotten?" 

Yakko gave a slow, almost graceful nod, something he'd seen Angelina do before during meetings she'd attended. "It's okay." He assured her after a moment, "I will forgive you...this time." 

"How merciful of you, Prince Yakko." Angelina ruffled the fur atop his head. "And how did you ever get to be so mericful?" 

"Watching you and Dad!" Yakko responded with complete honesty. 

Angelina was struck silent by Yakko's retort. She looked down at him and watched the small, almost shy smile he donned brighten tenfold. 

With all the concern Angelina had felt in her heart and soul over if she was a good parent, if she was raising her son properly, it was this moment that assuaged her fears ~~at least for the moment~~ and filled her with such love and peace in her heart it almost felt overwhelming. 

As long as William was by her side, the two of them could handle anything, even if that 'anything' was raising--at least two--children.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I like to write on my phone in between runs while I work on the ambulance so...this is part 1 of ???? of snippets done when I should really be studying ahaha   
> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
